


GRAB MY SPARKLE

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid work-illistration of the "grab my X" meme.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/GRAB-MY-SPARKLE-243565524">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRAB MY SPARKLE

**Author's Note:**

> HURR
> 
> a word version of [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/x-grab-my-y#.TiYanYKovvI)
> 
> >_> would be much better as a picture but this was dramatic

     "Bella."  
     "What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, concerned. Edward's face was a tableau of seriousness. He appeared to be thinking very hard about something.  
     "I want you to do me a favor," he replied.  
     "Anything, Edward." Bella's eyes glowed with concern. Her lover was the most important thing to her and seeing him this serious made her worry.  
     "I want you to..." he paused, though Bella wasn't sure if it was for effect or what he was going to say was a very serious matter. He took a breath.  
     "I want you to grab my sparkle."  
     Bella blinked, not sure what he meant. Instead she tried his rear, clenching his cheeks in an awkward manner.  
     The next thing that happened made her shriek.  
     As if by some invisible force, he was lifted into the air and shot through it as a very high velocity. He screamed one word as they flew that to this day Bella could not find a reason for.  
     "VAMPIRES!!1!"


End file.
